Twist of Fate
by SMCKI10
Summary: 10 years later Jude and Tommy meet agian. Jommy oneshot


_**A/N: Here's an one shot that I did. Some of you might recognize a piece of this from the alt.endings on **__leaving behind the things you need most__** (look in my profile for links). I kind of just expanded on the idea. Thanks to my beta Lorraine. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own instant star or any songs that appear. I do own Ali, baby Angie, Jake and peter.**_

_**Let me know what you think**_

TWIST OF FATE

She never came back. That was the cold, hard truth that Tommy Q. had to live with everyday. Over the years, the pain and regret had lessened, but it was always still there. When she had left, he had hoped that within a few years she would grow tired of the "rock star" life and come home, but she never did. For three years he clung to the memory of her, and what they had together. Then came the day he had to move on because Jude was getting married to a British rock star. He had gone to her wedding; playing the part of the best friend, even though he was dying inside. But he guessed he deserved the pain for all the hell he had put her through over the years.

After the wedding he lost himself in his solo album, and six months later when the album was complete, his heart had repaired itself. At his album release party he met Ali. Ali was so different from any other girl he had ever dated, including Jude. She was vibrant, blunt, and confident, and she pretty much scared the shit out of him. Every relationship he had had up till that point had gone down in flames, and he was afraid of that happening again. But less then a year after meeting Ali, he was once again down on one knee. For a fraction of a second in his eyes, he saw the blond hair and blue eyes that haunted his dreams, but he quickly shook it away and stared into her brown eyes as he brushed her dark hair behind her shoulder and asked her to marry him. She accepted, and didn't take it back.

Jude attended the wedding, and was his best man since he and Kwest had lost contact with each other a long time ago. He could tell when he looked at her eyes that it hurt her when he said I do, but after a few hours that hurt was replaced by excitement when she told him that she was expecting her first child. Time went on, and he rarely heard from Jude. If he did, it was second hand news from Sadie. Two years after becoming husband and wife, Tommy and Ali became parents to a beautiful baby girl, who they named Angie, after the love that Tommy had lost so long ago. For a short while, Tommy though he had everything in the world. After Angie's birth, he had revived his solo career, and it turned out his fans would always love Tommy Q, whether he was shaking his ass to cheesy pop songs, or singing rock ballads. But even though he was once again a "rock star," he didn't let that get in the way of Angie or Ali. He always made time for them, and most of the time they went on the road with him.

Then Tommy's world came crashing down around him. He once again lost a love. On their 6th wedding anniversary, Ali was killed by a drunk driver. That's what brought Tommy to this moment right now, sitting in front of the fresh grave of his wife. She had been buried three weeks before, but this was the first time he had seen the grave. Because in the 30-mintue ride from the funeral to the grave yard he had gotten pissed drunk, thanks to his flask. So he had slept the liquor away in the limo ride back home, while everybody else said goodbye to his wife. He hugged the Jack Daniels bottle closer to him hoping it would comfort him somehow, even though he knew that he shouldn't be drinking, but taking care of his four-year old daughter. But he just couldn't bring himself to leave her grave.

"Drinking's not the answer, Quincy."

"Go away, Harrison." It had been ten long years since Jude had traded him and Canada for her husband and London, but now she was back. She walked up beside him and sat down.

"There's a beautiful little girl at Sadie's that really wants to see her dad." She was met with silence. So she pulled out three photos from her pocket. She handed them to him. When he looked down at the photos in his hand, he saw that one of them was from the Vinyl Palace right after she had won Instant Star. The second one was actually a clip from a tabloid that had pictures of both of their weddings next to each other. And the third one was a picture of Angie and Jude's little boy, Jacob, which was just taken recently.

"When you look at those pictures, what do you see?" She asked pushing her shoulder length blond hair behind her shoulder.

"I see memories I want to forget." He said as he threw them onto the dirt. Jude leaned over and picked them up, and she shoved them on his face.

"No Quincy. _**This**_ is our past; our present, and future. _**This**_ is our lives in three simple..."

"No Jude. No. There is no _**us**_ anymore."

"Dammit! Come on." She said as she jerked him up, and opened the passenger door of the Viper and shoved him in. She then went to the driver's side and started the car. A few minutes later they were speeding down the highway.

"How long are you back for?" He asked knowing that the fight was coming no matter how long he delayed it.

"Indefinitely."

"Did Jake and Peter come with you?"

"Jake's with me. You won't be seeing Peter anymore though, we got a divorce."

"I'm sorry, Jude. I know you never wanted that for Jake, and I know that you loved him."

"That's just it I _**do**_ love him I'm just not _**in**_ love with him anymore and he felt the same way. And it's so shitty when the parents just stay together for the kids."

"Was it like that with me? Is that what happened? You fell out of love?" Tommy asked, the liquor making him braver then usual.

"Tommy you know that wasn't it. I just needed to grow up!"

"And growing up meant you were suppose to get married!" He yelled. Jude quickly changed lanes and took the next exit.

"I thought we were going to Sadie's?"

"We need to talk first." She said. A few minutes later they were in the rehearsal space. Tommy looked around the rehearsal space, and realized it hadn't really changed, except for some of Jude's guitars being scattered around.

"Uhm, Jude. How long have you been home?" He asked momentarily forgetting that he was mad at her.

"Since the day of the funeral." She said quietly.

"Wer—were you at the funeral?"

"I was in the back of the church; I didn't want our issues to make the day worst."

"Thank you, for coming." He said has he stepped closer to her.

"Are we going to talk to about the real problem in the room?"

"I've tried to understand. For ten years I've tried to understand, and to this day it still doesn't make any sense to me. I thought we had something great, no something amazing." He said sitting down on the bed that held so many memories to the both of them.

"We did have something great. I just, I got scared. I was 18, Tommy, and I just didn't know how to deal with what was going on with us." She said as she sat down beside him.

"A part of me has always held on to you though, even after both of our marriages." He said quietly. Jude looked down at the picture in her hands: the smiling faces of their children starring up at them.

"I really screwed up baby. Anything we could've had, I threw away."

"You didn't throw it away, Jude. We could still be something." He said leaning towards her.

"No Tommy. We have kids! You just buried your wife! We can't..." She was cut off by Tommy's lips crashing onto hers. They both landed on the bed, and Jude was lost in all the memories: their first kiss; the first time they made love; their last touch, and their final goodbye. As his lips found their way down her neck, she realized she finally felt at peace since the last ten years. She could tell that Tommy felt the same way as years of longing and regret faded away. In that moment it was just them: no baggage; no sadness, just their love.

"Jacob Christopher." Jude said as they lay next to each other.

"What?" Tommy asked raising his head from where he was kissing her neck.

"Jake's full name. I gave him your middle names as his own."

"Even though I married someone else, you were still in my heart." She said.

"And you were in mine. Can we make this work?"

"How? You just buried your wife, Tom."

"I know that, but I have two words for you." He said pressing his lips to hers as he spoke.

"What?"

"Angie Elizabeth." Through a twist of fate, they were going to get the happy ending to the story they had begun 14 years ago.

_A/N: there it is let me know what you think! Also just incase anyone is confused Elizabeth is Jude's middle name (or at least in fanfiction it is.) if your confused about anything else let me know._


End file.
